landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NanoLancensis
Hi Peenut2k7, welcome to Land Before Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spinosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wilhelmina Will (Talk) 17:31, November 10, 2010 Hello, I actually like Ruby. She is so cute. LBT could have some huge potential, if they'd ever drop the Sharptooth villain thing. Ruby could actually serve as a counterpart to something that could be described as a true LBT villain. A sentient evil omnivore. Truly, if Sharpteeth are supposedly bad for killing dinosaurs, an omnivore while could eat leaves but also killed Leaf Eaters would be exponentitally WORSE, or so the theory goes. On the other hand, what many think of a "grownup Littlefoot" villain down the line just irks me to no end: a Chomper gone bad! I am militantly against that. Look, Littlefoot would go nuts if Chomper started killing Leaf Eaters (at least, if Littlefoot knew about it. I suspect may have for a short time in the past between movies 2 and 5 due to some actions of his and some things he said in movie 5.) It would be his mother all over again times a zillion and I cannot see anything good coming out of such a scenario. (Plus, with Chomper being able to speak Leaf Eater, being able to know all the ins and outs of the Great Valley, perhaps learning Leaf Eater weaknesses from being with them for so long, being able to remember Littlefoot from only seeing him the day he hatched (really good memory!), he'd be a threat far more than the original Sharptooth to the Great Valley.) Anyway, I could use your help in dealing with a troll by the name of Liopleurodons. This user is making loads of junk pages. Some were kinda annoying but some were just downright dumb, and one even had a swear word as the page title. This wiki also currenlty has no active admin. I was one of four that applied for admin and seem the most likely to get it. However, Wikia says a majority of the community needs to agree on voting the new admin in. Before, I'd brought this up a few times, but things were going slow so I didn't bother as only a few people were around. Now, loads are appearing due to Journey of the Brave coming along. Most are ok, though a few are annoying and one is a downright troll. Thus we need an active admin or the wiki quality could tank just when LBT is coming back after a nearly 8 year gap. I am trying to get all active members to vote in a new admin (even if it does not end up being me.) MongooseLover (talk) 04:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I think you might have a point about Ruby, not that she's pointless, but that she doesn't seem to have much known about her. I hope the new film will develop her a bit more. Also, what do you think of my Chomper blog? I really nailed why him going bad would be movie 1 all over again, excpet 100 times more dire. MongooseLover (talk) 05:41, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't intentionally putting misinformation on those pages you just edited. You see, I was copying the epsiode template from one page to the other. Many pages didn't have it at all. I think I may have left whatever was on there by mistake. (I thought I had fixed it.) So if I was copying based on some information that was up way back in June, I'm sorry about that. I just assumed the 2012 date was correct at the time as I had nothing to dispute it. MongooseLover (talk) 04:07, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I think I will mention the truth about me. It's gonna be a shocker. I was IP banned from the Gang of Five. It all started when I got hyped on the Chomper-must-be-nice kick. I went way overboard (much as I did with the Ahsoka Tano issue (which I was, so far, right on, it turns out!) when Star Wars the Clone Wars was still airing and my issues on the Jedi Council Forums. My account LukeTano got banned many times. I even got a ban for pestering them with the unban request system (i.e. I threatened to get around a ban, though mainly that was because they had acicdentally left me banned too long last time more than they should have per the system but I didn't understand the unban thingy, so I thought they were just leaving me banned for an indefinite time to keep my silent on Ahsoka as I thought they all just hated her. Eventually, after getting a four month ban, which was the result of trying to dodge a two mnnth ban to tell a friend that I had made my own Ahsoka forum, I was let back in and haven't been banned there since.) On a Java forum, I mainly was at fault, though I think at times the mods could have been better, as even other users had told me. What got me the perma ban there though, was that I had, after getting negative reputation for what I had felt was an unfair reason as I had been trying to mend my ways by that point and felt it unjust what had happened, and so I had said "When I found out who neg repped me, they are DEAD!" I meant figuratively, as I thoguth was OBVIOUS, but the mods, who weren't my biggest fans anyway, gave me a perma ban for "threatening to kill someone." I did eventually sneak back in under a different account, which I don't think they are wise to. As for the Gang of Five, I had gotten in trouble after making a smart mouthed comment about politics and, in frustration, in part as everyone in the After Midnight section was praising the government for doing what I felt was wrong, so I made a snarky comment that someone should overthrow the Supreme Court and got my warning level raised to 50%. Then, I got a bit nerovus as I was close to a temp ban, got another account (wasn't specfically banned in the rules (now it is), and it is allowed on some forums such as the Jedi Council Forums, so I did that, hoping to use the new one till the problems with the other one blew over. Sadly, they found me out very fast and banned me for a week (even though it wasn't against the rules, though, after hearing from me, they did officially amend the rules to ban more than one account, though I still had to wait a week to get back in.) Things were tense, especially as I'm more right-wing and Ducky123, my enemy there, is more left-wing and I think Chomper should be nice whereas Ducky123 thinks Chomper MUST go bad. I am against the global warming hype whereas Ducky123 openly said that he thought that anyone who opposed the global warming theory was an idiot (or something liek that) Ducky123 and I traded blows, and eventually, deciding that since Ducky123 tried something in a certain section of the forum (i..e mocking how many times I was posting is what he had done), I posted a thiing categorizing everyone on thier stance on Chomper. The mods all banned me for good, saying I had gone too far and had been too divisie. I had tried sneaking back in (they banned me right near my birthday too so I didn't even get wished a Happy Star Day!!!!) and pretended to be an African American southern woman who liked Yellow Bellies. It worked, for about a week, then they perma banned that account and IP banned me (which I also, after a few months, found a way around.) MongooseLover (talk) 18:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I think Mario Richardson should be blocked. Chomper4 (talk) 22:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) We both do. Peenut2k7 (talk) 02:35, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Lieplodorons or whatever his name is is HORRIBLY trolling the wiki. He is adding "Tinysauruses" to like EVERY page he can get!!!!! I am undoing it or trying as some pages won't let me get to the classic edit mode to remove the stupid categories he is adding. (Also, I had to raise Guido from the dead!) We must BAN him for as long as wikia lets one ban him. He is a DELIBERATE troll now. MongooseLover (talk) 21:12, October 25, 2015 (UTC)] I have to concur. At this point, there is absolutely no hope of Liopleurodons redeeming himself. Peenut2k7 (talk) 21:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC) As for deleting the Ducky and Spike's siblings page, it was that Lieplodorons had a page with the same photos and stuff that was HIS page and I mistook it for that as I was trying to stop his trolling and not paying attention to the fact that it was a LEGIT page. (He has another one that he created that had similar photos.) MongooseLover (talk) 21:15, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok, the admin poll is up. Hopefully before 2016, this wiki will have a new admin or at least have elected one. MongooseLover (talk) 04:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Do you think a dinosaur war would be a good idea for a LBT movie? Your Friendly Neighborhood Sharptooth (LAT) (talk) 05:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) aabicus I went ahead and promoted you and Mongoose to admin. Thanks for all your edits to the wiki. Aabicus (talk) 21:29, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Wow, this was really unexpected. Thank you for the promotion, sir. Peenut2k7 (talk) 21:52, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I am honored too. Now to clean up Lio's crap he put on here..... Your Friendly Neighborhood Sharptooth (LAT) (talk) 23:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC)